


That

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-12
Updated: 2006-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: The morning after your first with your lover... are you ready to face becomingthat





	That

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Dedicated to [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/) because everyone should have Harry/Ron wallsex dedicated to them!  


* * *

Stretching, he reached over and felt the cold empty pillow beside him. Frowing, Harry searched for his glasses on the bedstand and blinking as he put them on, he searched his bedroom for his wayward lover. Lover. They hadn't been **that** before. They'd been best friends, partners in the Ministry and warmates against Voldemort... but lovers. They hadn't become **that** until last night. Now, in the solace of his bedroom, he wondered if Ron had felt it was a mistake.

The room was still a mess from where their clothes had been strewn about the night before. They were frantic in their need to touch skin that Harry's brand new shirt had been ripped down the middle and Ron's boxers were currently taking residence atop a lantern which thankfully had not been lit. _His clothes are still here!_ Harry felt the weight on his chest suddenly lighten as he realized that Ron would not have left starkers and therefore must be somewhere in his flat.

The clock on the bedstand was still pointing to 'too bloody early' when he checked it before rising out of bed in search for his friend. Muttering his agreement at the clock's sentiment, he ambled naked toward the bedroom door. His flat had been a gift from Sirius, well Sirius' Estate really. It had been the flat Sirius had rented and eventually bought when he left Hogwarts. It was roomy, large and rather drafty. The chill from the autumn wind outside seeped right through him as he shuffled his feet down the corridor to the loo where he thought he heard water running.

Leaning against the door, he smiled when his suspicions were confirmed and with a sigh of relief, he pushed the door open slowly intent on just wishing his best friend a good morning. All thoughts of asking whether Ron wanted coffee or tea with breakfast were completely obliterated from his mind when his eyes fell on the opaque shower curtain Hermione had given him for a house-warming present. Ron's head was thrown back under the rainfall showerhead, his eyes closed and his mouth open in a silent moan. This shower would house Harry well within the confines of the shower curtain, but Ron's massive frame took most of the claw-foot tub and his head and shoulders were clearly visible over the top of the shower rod. His hands were moving, Harry could tell, but the opaque shower curtain obscured just what he was doing.

He had to inch closer to get a better look, he was mesmerized by the way the water ran down his body. Were his legs spread? Did he use the soap dish to prop a leg up as Harry often did when doing this very thing? His curiosity got the better of him and stepping onto the tiled bathroom, he slowly walked toward the tub intent on just peeking through the curtain. He would let him have his privacy after that. It's only fair, right? He would only take a look.

But as he approached the tub, setting his glasses on the sink, the heat in his belly radiated down his legs and he felt his body react the way it had the night before. The need to feel that body, wet, hard, sliding and pressed against his was driving his feet forward and before he could stop himself, he was pulling the curtain back and climbing into the tub with his best friend.... lover... they were lovers now.

"Harry!" Ron stammered, his hand still wrapped around his impressive erection. Harry hadn't had a chance to really admire it the night before, but now... in the soft light of the lanterns around them...

"You're beautiful!" Harry breathed. His eyes transfixed on the red, thick exposed head of Ron's cock. His fist was clenched around the base, his other hand had been behind him and as Harry suspected, his foot was in the soap dish; a perfectly toned and muscled leg bent just enough to reach behind and tease that pucker Harry had kissed for the first time last night. When Ron went to remove his hand, Harry stilled it.

"Don't stop," he whispered, taking a daring step forward.

"Harry," Ron whimpered, drawing Harry's eyes up... up above the ridged abs, the perfect pecs and strong chin... all the way up to those sapphire blue eyes that right now seemed almost black in the firelight. "I..." he licked his lips and Harry took another step forward. But before Ron could say another word, Harry knelt in front of him and running his hands up his thighs, the water sluicing around his hands on that pale, freckled skin, he slowly raked his eyes up and down Ron's body before running his tongue along the underside of that massive erection.

Placing one hand under Ron's raised leg, Harry inched forward on his knees and wrapping his lips along the head, his eyes upturned toward Ron's, he slid his mouth down the thick shaft. Ron's hand was still at the base of his cock and guiding it into Harry's mouth, he threw his head back, letting the water run down his chest coating his cock as Harry took more of him... as much as he could take before reaching Ron's fist.

Harry's movements were slow, methodical... he wanted to taste every ridge, vein and crevice of Ron's cock. His only thought was to hear him moan like he had the night before when bent over his sofa's arm, Ron had eased that thick cock deep inside Harry's arse. The pain of the invasion was quickly suffused by pleasure as Ron continued to moan while driving himself deeper inside him. Now, on his knees... Harry wanted to hear that moan again and feel his cock pulse inside his mouth. Fluttering his tongue around the head, Harry sucked the tip into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he increased his suction then plunged down to take as much of Ron as he could. He fought the urge to gag when he felt the head at the back of his throat and when Ron groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, Harry's eyes rolled back, moaning around the now thrusting cock in his mouth.

Ron's moans and grunts echoed in the room as Harry continued to slide back and forth. The water coated his face and Ron's balls bounced heavily against his body. Releasing Ron's cock with a loud pop, Harry took each testicle into his mouth, sucking on each as his hands moved down to stroke his own erection. Ron slowly thrust his hips forward, his gaze completely fixed on Harry. Harry reveled in that thought and just as he was about to take him into his mouth again, Ron lowered his leg and pulled him up.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Ron whispered against Harry's lips before brutally claiming them in a harsh kiss. Their tongues dueled in the air before Ron's hand came down hard on Harry's backside, kneading the flesh of one cheek before plundering his mouth as he lifted Harry and rubbed their hips together.

"I'm starting to get an idea, yes." Harry breathed against Ron's lips then gasped as Ron slammed him against the wall and continued rubbing their cocks together. Harry closed his eyes as stars seemed to explode behind his lids when Ron took his legs and wrapped them around his waist, their cocks brushing one more time before Ron's fingers slid down to rub against his cleft.

"Oh fuck," Harry hissed when he felt Ron's large hands spreading him open, his long middle finger easing in just slightly as Ron sucked, bit, and kissed Harry's neck and chest. His whole body was on fire and though the water was on the opposite end of the tub, Harry didn't think it would be able to quench him either way.

Locking his ankles around Ron's waist, Harry tugged on Ron's hair to pull him up into another kiss. Their mouths met in an open-mouthed kiss and Ron slowly eased Harry down the wall, raising his leg to brace himself and told Harry to grab hold of something.

"What?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"The curtain rod," Ron mumbled, his lips tracing one side of Harry's neck. "Hang on to it," he growled spreading Harry wider.

Harry had a few seconds of lucid thought to grab hold of the metal shower curtain rod before Ron drove his hips up and impaled him. He'd enjoyed the way Ron prepped him the night before. Being slow and careful, whispering all the while that it would be okay... just a little deeper... a little more but today... today he wanted to feel himself stuffed and full. The scream that erupted from Harry's throat was swallowed by Ron's mouth as he pistoned his hips and sucked on Harry's tongue.

Burying his face in Ron's neck, one hand on the shower curtain, the other draped over Ron's shoulder, Harry gave over to the sensation and moaned as Ron fiercely drove himself balls-deep inside him.

"Fuck, you're still so tight!" Ron hissed, rolling his hips before setting a rhythm as he jack-hammered into Harry's body. Harry's cock, half-hard was now gaining interest as it rubbed against Ron's slick abs. His knuckles were white on the shower rod as Ron continued to drive himself over and over inside him. Ron's large hands were on his cheeks, kneading and spreading him as Ron fucked him harder grunting all the while.

When Ron hit that spot... that spot he'd hit the night before that made Harry's eyes roll back in his head, Harry keened and releasing the shower curtain rod, gripped Ron's shoulders and came, coating both their stomachs in white.

"Yessss," Ron hissed in his ear slowing his movements, letting Harry's orgasm wash over him as his body continued to spasm. As Harry kissed and sucked on Ron's neck, Ron turned his head and asked. "How hard do you want it?"

Meeting his gaze, Harry licked his lips then whimpered. "As hard as you want."

When Ron took Harry's hand and wrapped it around the shower curtain rod again, he widened his stance and with his gazed fixed on Harry he grinned and drove himself deep inside him with one forceful thrust. "You're going to have to hang on then," he said then gripped Harry's cheeks again and thrusting hard, he brought Harry down harder. They both threw their heads back and moaned as Ron slammed into Harry over and over. Their bodies slapping together, the water running behind them and their moans reverberated off the walls as Ron raced toward his climax. His hips were moving so fast, he looked like a blur and Harry clung to the shower rod, his mouth in a silent scream as his lover thoroughly fucked him.

When Ron's thrusts grew erratic, Harry released the shower curtain rod, his fingers cracking as the blood returned to the extremities and whispering in Ron's ear, he felt Ron's cock pulse inside him then coat him... filling him with warm spunk that quickly trailed down his legs as Ron slowly set his feet back down on the tub floor.

Panting for breath, their chests heaving, Ron cupped Harry's face and kissed him gently, his tongue slowly parting Harry's lips. Harry sighed into the kiss, his body melting completely against Ron's larger frame and when the taller man drug him backward toward the water spray, their kiss deepened. In that moment, with that one kiss, Harry told him everything he wanted his best mate to know. Told him how much he loved him, how much he needed him and how much becoming **that** meant to him.


End file.
